


Oops, we're married.

by katsuo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Established Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Gay, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lots of cursing yall, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Pining, everyones dumb idk, mark lee is straight onmygod sorry marklee, mcdonalds drive thru proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuo/pseuds/katsuo
Summary: To put things in a simple way,Kim Doyoung had a crush, which just happened to be on Jung Jaehyun.





	Oops, we're married.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping and also because i love dojae. also i love u thank u for reading this uwu<3 pls leave some comments or kudos to tell me how it was. didnt proof read it tho.
> 
> also lots of cursing, so a warning.  
p.s forgot to mention, donghyuck is older than mark in this so keep that in mind :]]

_Jung Jaehyun._

Doyoung sneered at the name being mentioned in between the conversation. It was a Saturday night meet-up with all of his friends, a local ramen place downtown. However, the name Jung Jaehyun just happened to cross the conversation whilst the university gossip. “Yeah, did you hear about his new girlfriend? I think she’s from SMU.” Ten said, a bunch of gasps from each side of the table. Ten was, perhaps, the most gossip invested person ever. He was **everywhere**.

  
“Oh shit, SMU’s like next level, man.”  
That was Mark, somehow the youngest and had managed to get into NCT University with grades reaching the skies. “Mark, you gotta drop the white boy act.” Donghyuck spoke, his voice slightly raised.

“No bro, you see girls love white boys.”

  
Did he mention that Mark was ,infact, straight?

  
While Doyoung looked back, he spotted the slightly irritated look on Donghyuck’s face. Yuta, who had seemed to notice the look, patted Donghyuck’s back lightly. “Anyways, Jung Jaehyun. Holy fuck,that mans hot.”

  
“Not as hot as Sicheng though.”Yuta spoke this time, making a heart towards Sicheng at the corner of the table who rolled his eyes but Doyoung didn’t miss the discreet smile and the blush on his face.

  
“He’s not that hot.”

  
_Well, that was a whole lie._

  
Doyoung finally said something. The rest of them looked at him in disbelief. “I can’t believe you speak after almost an hour of being in your thoughts and the first thing you do is disrespect the hottest person on campus.” Ten gasped. “I’m just saying. Just don’t find him that attractive."

  
“Okay, Doyoung definitely has a crush on him.” Yuta said, eyeing Doyoung from across the table.

  
“Do you pull these assumptions out of your ass?”

  
“Okay yeah he does.” Ten nodded, looking at him again. Doyoung sighed, “What do you take me for?”

  
The topic changed in a while, Doyoung took a breath of relief as they moved on.

It’s not that Doyoung hated Jung Jaehyun. Neither has Jaehyun done any physical harm to Doyoung nor has he ever tried to. As a matter of fact, Jaehyun probably wouldn’t even know who Kim Doyoung was.

The matter was simple; Doyoung hated the way Jaehyun made him feel. The butterflies in his stomach, the sudden rush in his veins, the way he almost forgot how to breathe whenever he saw Jaehyun. Doyoung hated them, he hated the way Jaehyun was so utterly beautiful, he hated the way Jaehyun could pull off anything.

  
To put things in a simple way,  
Kim Doyoung had a _crush_, which just happened to be on _Jung Jaehyun_.

  
Monday morning, Doyoung walked to class. It was a normal day but what was so unusual about the strange feeling that resided in Doyoung’s head. However, he continued, ignoring the feeling. “5 minutes to spare.” He glanced at the clock as he rested his head onto the desk infront of him.

  
_A small tap on his shoulders._

  
“What do you want?”  
Doyoung would’ve admitted he came off as a bit rude but he simply didn’t care. This dude interrupted his 5 minute nap. Doyoung looked up to see the one and only.

“Oh.”

  
“Hey, yeah. Uh, Can you please move a bit to the side, there’s no other place in the entire class.” He said, voice soft. “Oh, sure.” Doyoung moved to let the other sit.

  
Doyoung wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or Jung Jaehyun was in his class. _Jaehyun was younger than him, so why was he in his class?_ However, Doyoung ignored it.

  
“You’re Doyoung, right?”  
_What_?  
“Y-Yeah.”  
_What the fuck was that?_

  
Doyoung mentally cursed at stuttering. “And you’re Jaehyun?”_Of course you know who he is_. 

“Yeah.” It was quiet for a while. Doyoung looked at the clock, _2 minutes left c’mon professor. _

  
“Aren’t you a senior though?”  
_That was weird._

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Are you retaking classes?”

_Harry potter and the audacity of this bitch._

  
“No, who do you take me for?” Jaehyun seemed a bit taken back after Doyoung’s remark. “No, uh. This is 2nd year Chemistry class.”

  
_Well, that was embarrassing._

  
The rest of the day was **shit**, that’s how Doyoung would describe it. “You look like you went through hell and back.” Yuta snickered, bringing back the strawberry cake from the counter. “Here, have some.” He moved the plate to Doyoung’s side. “i had to run from one side of the campus to another, what the fuck do you expect?”

  
“Wait, what happened?” Yuta stifled a laugh. “Went to the wrong class, can’t believe a dumb jock had to remind me that I wasn’t a 2nd year chemistry student but was a 3rd year performing arts major.” Yuta laughed this time, not holding it this time.

  
“Wait, wait, wait, was the dumb jock named Jaehyun?” He raised his eyebrows at the other. “no.” Doyoung said, eyes on the cake. “Cause i clearly remember Jaehyun telling me about a rude 3rd year who entered the wrong class today.”

  
Doyoung sighed, there was no escaping this. “He called me rude? Ah, that f-“

  
“Shut your ass up, he also called you a cute stuttering mess.”

  
Doyoung felt his ears heat up, “I stuttered one fucking time.”

  
Yuta seemed to ignore this and went on to tease Doyoung about his evident crush on the other.

  
Doyoung was stuck. In the middle of a heavy argument between his two best friends while being seated next to Jaehyun. How did he end up there? Well you see, Yuta had invited Jaehyun and Doyoung up to his apartment. As Doyoung showed up, he realized Yuta had been a bit too busy with Sicheng in the room and he had to wait with Jaehyun in the room. Later on, when there was a movie night, Jaehyun had been with Sicheng, getting closer as each second passed. Yuta did not take this well and now they are here.

  
“You never show me love, Dong Sicheng. How am i supposed to know if you’re interested in me too?”

  
Doyoung stared up at his two friends, Yuta looked a mix of both angry and heartbroken. Meanwhile, Sicheng had his hand on his head, massaging his temples. Jaehyun, next to him, seemed uncomfortable.

  
“What did we do to deserve this?” Doyoung muttered under his breath but Jaehyun seemed to have caught it. “I know right.” He chuckled. “Want to leave?”  
“Sure.”

That lead to this and Doyoung was getting McDonald’s with Jaehyun in Jaehyun’s car. “That was a very weird thing to experience.” Jaehyun spoke, noticing the silence during the entire ride. “It was terrifying, what are you saying?” Doyoung said, breathing out as Jaehyun laughed. “Also, you didn’t even tell me what you got for me.”

  
Jaehyun looked back at him, “Shhh, surprise.” He winked and Doyoung wanted to melt.

  
As they reached the window to get the food, Doyoung laughed. “Happy meals? Jaehyun, i love you for this oh my god.” Doyoung didn’t even realise the words had left his mouth until he saw Jaehyun grow red at them.

  
“You’re cute.”  
_Oh. OH._

  
“I guess we’re done. Let’s-“  
Jaehyun was interrupted by the worker as he handed him a note and winked. “Your friend in the front wanted to give this to you.”

  
“Oh. Okay.” Jaehyun took the note. “What does this say?”  
“Uh, check it.”

  
**_“Baby, I’ve been with you for 3 whole years now and i feel like this is the right time. Check the toy in the happy meal._ **The fuck?” Doyoung said as he read out loud. “Check the toy.” Jaehyun said, laughing at the note. Doyoung opened his meal, tearing apart the wrapper on the toy, revealing the ring at the bottom.

  
“Oh my God.”

  
“Guys, he just proposed!” A voice came from the window beside them, resulting in cheers from the kitchen. “What?” Doyoung was as surprised as Jaehyun as they spoke in unison.

  
“They must’ve gotten the wrong car.”

  
“yeah but for now..”Jaehyun smiled, Doyoung looked at him waiting for something. “Do you want to marry me?”

  
“U-Uh..Oh. Yeah Okay.”

  
“He said yes!” Jaehyun alerted the kitchen staff as they cheered.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Doyoung asked as they sat on the car hood, staring off into the sea. “No.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“I’m engaged, why would I cheat on you?”


End file.
